A. SPECIFIC AIMS The function of this Administration Core is to provide the UCACE with the organizational, administrative and secretarial support to enable the translational research goals of the program to be accomplished. Specific responsibilities of this core, embodied within the UCACE office are as follows: 1. Coordinate the scientific activities of the program. 2. Coordinate and oversee the educational program of the UCACE 3. Oversee regulatory documentation related to any research performed on humans. 4. Facilitate formal and informal interactions between investigators. 5. Coordinate the visits of the External Scientific Advisory Board, including mini-symposia. 6. Prepare annual progress reports. 7. Organize visits of other external scientists and consultants. 8. Provide day-to-day administrative (fiscal and secretarial) support to investigators. 9. Organize and administer monthly UCACE Research Seminars. 10. Keep accurate records and accounts on resource utilization. 11. Arrange for travel of Director and Associate Director to ACE meetings. Support services will be provided to all projects, pilots and other UCACE activities to ensure their success